Suicidal Man
Bio Born from a freak accident in a lab, The Suicidal Man killed his creator by shooting himself. The man didn't know he could kill anyone by commiting suicide, so this was very new for him. all of the people around him were severed, shot, or killed by his commits of suicide. Powers/Weapons Powers/Weapons: The man uses knives, guns, pretty much anything he can find. Attacks * Nighttime: He shoots himself twice with his gun, somehow hurting the opponent. * Shotgun: He grabs his shotgun, cocks it, and shoots his opponent. * Stabbity, Stabbity: He would stab himself 2 times with his knife, and once with his machete, hurting the opponent. * The Lightest Punch Ever: He would punch the opponent very hard across the stage. * Funtime: He would jump on the opponent (If they were near) And twist their neck around. * NightShade Rip-off: He would get chains and whip them crazily. * Monsterous: He would run across the stage, ripping through the opponent. * A Final Talk: He would grabs a shotgun, put it in his mouth and say "Goodbye". By shooting himself, he hurts the opponent. Special Moves: * The Suicidal Man can make his weapons into others, by that he would use all he could find on his opponent. Creepy Finishers: * Hara-Kiri: The Suicidal Man would rip in his own chest, rip out his heart, and show it to the opponent. By doing that, it would kill the opponent. * A Perfect Suicide: He would kick his opponent in the balls, and grab his knife. He would slit his own wrists and shoot himself in the back with his shotgun. By doing that, it does the same thing to the opponent. Friendship No More Suicide: The Suicidal Man tries to commit suicide again, but realizes the beauties of life. He would hug his opponent, with a tear in his eye. Poses * Intro Pose: The Suicidal Man would walk into the stage, holding a cigarette in his hand. He would say "Alright, this looks like a great place to commit suicide.." * Winning Pose: He would throw down his cigarette and stomp on it. * Victory Pose: The Man would walk away from the arena and say.. "Oh, i forgot. Sorry bud, it was just my nature!" Winning Quotes * "This life isn't worth living, bud." * "My pain will never go away, why can't i die?" Arcade Intro After the massacre at his house, he walked away from anyone who saw him, he walked into a deserted town without anything inside. On one of the stores, it said "Mr. Creepypasta is gathering people to fight him to get his power. Sign below to join in to the fight!" And he would say.. "Alright, sounds kinda fun.. I guess i could do it." Ending After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, He would learn that life was worth living, instead of killing himself. He would walk away from the arena and everyone would gasp at him, living his new, suicide-free life. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWEiqR19jq8